1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to continuous processing systems that process streaming data, and, more specifically, to distributing query processing in such systems over a cluster of servers.
2. Description of the Background Art
A continuous processing system processes streaming data. It includes queries which operate continuously on input data streams and which publish output data streams. As processing the queries can be quite complex, it is desirable to distribute processing over a cluster of servers. While clustering for performance is known for processing static data (i.e., not streaming data), different methods are required to process streaming data. Consequently, there is a need for specific methods for distributing processing of queries that operate continuously on streaming data.